<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>once again, upon the blue moon by revecake, silentmoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098252">once again, upon the blue moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/revecake/pseuds/revecake'>revecake</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentmoons/pseuds/silentmoons'>silentmoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>swear by the moon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, JJ Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/revecake/pseuds/revecake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentmoons/pseuds/silentmoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The balcony is wide open, and Jaebeom stands barefoot in the middle of it, marble floors glistening with remains of rainwater, reflecting sparkles of stubborn stars emerging from behind dwindling gloomy clouds, the incandesce of the moon, the faint glimmer of candlelight. He's wearing one of Jinyoung's silk robes, carmine a contrast of colour, standing out amongst all else, the most beautiful thing to have graced Jinyoung's eyes all day.</p><p>"Jaebeom," he whispers. "What are you doing out there? You'll catch a cold, my love, please, come inside."</p><p>Jaebeom swirls in place, and then he is stretching out an arm, opening up a hand—Jinyoung doesn't understand the reason, at first, and a flicker of confusion crosses Jaebeom's face. Only when Jinyoung starts in his direction does he smile, heart-shaped, lips so spellbindingly pink, mouth a riveting promise.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p>a sequel of snippets following revecake's most wonderful fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029295/chapters/60613225">i swear by the moon</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>swear by the moon [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>once again, upon the blue moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/revecake/gifts">revecake</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright, oof. Here we are then<br/>This is my silly little love letter to revecake's intriguing masterpiece of a fic. It moved me in very strange ways, and I've been obsessing over it for a month now. I think I've already screamed enough at her, at least for now, and I'm also so!!! Bad!!!! At!!!!! This!!!!!!!! There's so much I want to say!! I'm so thankful for her kind replies when I first left a comment on her fic (a month too late), and I'm so grateful we got to talk about so many things, to the point of coming up with new scenarios for her moon-verse—and now!!!!! I'm throwing this GARBAGE out here for anyone who wants to give it a try. THANK YOU REVECAKE FOR ALL YOUR MESSAGES INCLUDING THE AUDIO ONES THOSE ABSOLUTELY MADE MY DAYS THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME BE PART OF THIS AND GIVING THIS LIL FAMILY MORE HAPPINESS &lt;3</p><p>(Side note: although I'm posting it as a complete work, I might write some more at some point!!!! Who knows!!!!!! So many ideas swimming in this rotten brain!!!!!!!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News of Father's passing comes at dawn, and it bears with it the first snowfall the kingdom is made to endure after the affliction of so many decades of dry winters.</p><p>Jinyoung beckons the official messenger-bearer away to sit in desolated solitude on the edge of the bed closer to the balcony. Jaebeom must have sneaked out to the nursery, no doubt—it's where he will be as soon as he rouses from sleep, and it's the last place he will look in on before falling into Jinyoung's awaiting arms late at night. This is what mollifies his troubled heart, then: the image of Jaebeom cradling their babe, swaying gently from side to side to sweeten Byulyi as she weeps, a suggestion of a lullaby breathed out against her cheek.</p><p>He loses track of time, withdrawn into his own head as a numbing wave of grief washes over him. His relationship with Father had been akin to trading arrangements, neither paternal nor filial warmth ever exchanged, only schemes shared in secrecy, but Jinyoung has had him to praise for the tenacious person he's become. He has lost Mother so long ago she is but a fleeting memory, like a ring of a familiar laughter carried by the wind. Now Father, too, is gone, his body to be buried and put to rest next to hers.</p><p>A soft touch to his face stirs him from his deep thoughts, and he gazes up at Jaebeom. Jaebeom, who is the embodiment of softness, of tenderness, who looks at him with such affection in his eyes Jinyoung allows himself to crumble, just a little, shielded from palace gossip in the sanctuary of their bedroom. Jaebeom murmurs, cups his cheeks lovingly, presses a kiss between his eyebrows. <em> All is going to be okay, </em> it says, and he brushes his lips against Jinyoung's eyelids, thumbs caressing his cheekbones. <em> You are going to be okay. </em> He coaxes Jinyoung from their bed to inspect their closet for the appropriate attire for mourning, to dress him carefully as he stands still. Another kiss to his forehead as hands roam his exposed, shivering skin, <em> You are so strong, dear one. </em></p><p>Jinyoung has borne the weight of the crown for almost a year. As winter clutches stubbornly to whatever is within reach of its chilly fingers, grabs unrelentingly at the marrow of the world, refuses to let go, blankets the lands in white; as it reshapes their kingdom into something quieter, sleepier, lifeless in its lethargy, Jinyoung must step away from the shadow of his Father, and must learn how to be king.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the awake of spring when the greenery of new grass and the abundant colours of shy, blossoming flowers surround the grounds, Jinyoung watches Byulyi dart towards the stables in euphoria, morning dew under her worn-in, well-loved little riding boots, hair flowing freely behind her, locks so silvery bright her fine hairs could have been weaved from moonlight. She turns around to hurry him, to demand of him, <em> "Father, </em> come <em> on, </em>I want to see Dalkyum already!", and Jinyoung, head over heels in love with his moonchild, simply laughs.</p><p>Yugyeom is combing Dalkyum's mane out in the sun, whispering to the horse, unaware of their arrival. Jinyoung rolls his eyes, changes into his phlegmatic persona to greet him.</p><p>"Morning, Yugyeom," he says, a twitch on the corner of his mouth betraying his act. Yugyeom, though, jumps high in the air in surprise, manages to drop the comb, trembling at the sight of Jinyoung. "Having a good day, I hope?"</p><p>"Your Royal Highness—I mean Your Majesty," Yugyeom gasps, but his voice gets gentler when he addresses Byulyi. "Good morning, Princess Byulyi." He smiles. "We weren't expecting to see you today. I'm sure Dalkyum's happy you're here. As am I."</p><p>Byulyi beams, blinking adoringly at him. Jinyoung squints at her reaction. "Hi, Yugyeom. Is he ready for me?"</p><p>"Always is, Princess Byulyi."</p><p>"Byulyi," Jinyoung interrupts. "Why don't you go set everything else up while I have a word with Yugyeom?"</p><p>She bows politely, stepping close to first talk to her favourite horse as Jinyoung pulls Yugyeom aside.</p><p>"So, Yugyeom." Jinyoung smiles, as sweet as riped fruit, luring him into a false sense of security before going for the attack. "My daughter tells me I've been remiss."</p><p>Yugyeom shifts from one foot to the other, avoids any eye contact with Jinyoung. He is shaking like a leaf, hands clasped together.</p><p>Jinyoung purrs. "What do you think, Yugyeom? Do you agree with her? Am I guilty of being neglectful to Jaebeom?"</p><p>"Please—" Yugyeom whimpers. "I don't—"</p><p>"I need you to do something for me," says Jinyoung, glare softening into a private, aching look as he catches sight of Byulyi, sunlight kissing her lustrous curls ablaze. <em> Father, Mother looks at you all the time. He misses you. He's always looking at you, even when you aren’t. </em> "But you <em> cannot </em>tell anyone about this. Especially Jaebeom. I want it to be a surprise."</p><p>Yugyeom visibly relaxes. He gives a tiny nod, a tentative smile—so innocent and genuine and kind, the antithesis to Jinyoung's constant taunts. "Anything, Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung staggers into their bedroom quarters, mind overflowing with headache-inducing kingship matters, so very late one mid-spring night he is astonished to find Jaebeom awake.</p><p>The balcony is wide open, and Jaebeom stands barefoot in the middle of it, marble floors glistening with remains of rainwater, reflecting sparkles of stubborn stars emerging from behind dwindling gloomy clouds, the incandesce of the moon, the faint glimmer of candlelight. He's wearing one of Jinyoung's silk robes, carmine a contrast of colour, standing out amongst all else, the most beautiful thing to have graced Jinyoung's eyes all day.</p><p>"Jaebeom," he whispers. "What are you doing out there? You'll catch a cold, my love, please, come inside."</p><p>Jaebeom swirls in place, and then he is stretching out an arm, opening up a hand—Jinyoung doesn't understand the reason, at first, and a flicker of confusion crosses Jaebeom's face. Only when Jinyoung starts in his direction does he smile, heart-shaped, lips so spellbindingly pink, mouth a riveting promise. He takes hold of Jinyoung's hand to draw him in, so close Jinyoung can smell fresh bath oils on his skin.</p><p>"I've missed you today," Jinyoung says, significantly soft in his confession: he needs Jaebeom to know he misses him terribly, too, that he will always be looking at him, too, even from afar, even on days his duties as king dictate louder than his wishes to stay in bed a little longer, to kiss the sleepy daze out of Jaebeom. "I wanted to come see you. I'm sorry I didn't."</p><p>"You're here now," Jaebeom murmurs, and they fall into step together, into a very slow, alluring dance. He hums a quiet, bittersweet tune that teems with woeful longing. It pulls at Jinyoung's heartstrings, and his hands wander down Jaebeom's back, almost dangerously low, stroke up his sides, fingers squeezing his ribs, yearning to the feel of flesh, of skin, hidden underneath a thin layer of silk.</p><p>"My love," he sighs, the achy knot in his chest finally untangling. To think of their strange beginning, the way their story had unfolded in the end—how odd, this learning they have happened upon, flumbed with; how to allow their walls down around each other, how to unlearn their loneliness, to exist in this shared space, together, until the end, together. "My love," Jinyoung breathes out, and the heaviness of it on his tongue is no different to a prayer.</p><p>Jaebeom rubs a cheek against his, makes himself smaller to nuzzle Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung clutches his dark, velvety hair, which has been growing so long again, so lovely, to bring him back to his full height, just to tug at it enough that Jaebeom has to bend backwards and lift his chin to try and catch his mouth. Jinyoung hovers slightly taller like this, noses bumping, breaths mingled, cross-eyed from the proximity. </p><p>"So good for me, so perfect." He chuckles, aiming to get a squirm out of Jaebeom. He leads him to bed in a half embrace, lays him down so tenderly, and Jaebeom mumbles, <em> Oh!, </em>as Jinyoung busies himself with the first piece of cloth he can find to dry his feet, massaging his ankles, his calves. Mouth roving up his legs, up, up, up, until he has Jaebeom spread open under him, silk robe loose and useless, exposing all of him to Jinyoung.</p><p>He teases a finger at Jaebeom's wet opening, will never stop being amazed at how Jaebeom seems to be so ready for him at any time, all the time, how passionate he still is in his desire for Jinyoung, even after all these years. And Jinyoung, who had spent so much of his life believing he could not be wanted, could not be desired, not for who he truly is, not like this. He leans down for a kiss, and hopes he has gotten a little bit better at talking without words, <em> You're the only one, please adore me. </em></p><p>Outside, the ever watchful goddess—a swollen eye, a blessed bone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peonies flourish in the gardens, and Solare becomes a long-lasting halcyon dream.</p><p>Walking the path to the gardens, Jinyoung is blessed by the magnificence of his home as it blooms under the amorous embrace of summer, late afternoon sunlight caressing marble that has been dusted over by dirt—decrepit beauty, marvelous decadence. Buoyant maids saunter down the way back to the palace, inform him in tones of voice light as breeze, <em> But they're strolling around the gardens, of course, Your Majesty. Where else would King Jaebeom rather be? </em></p><p>He finds them hiding from the sun in the white marble gazebo, tucked away from heat haze, from the saturated blue sky. Byulyi is quick to notice him approach them, abandoning her hard work of finishing a crooked flower crown in favour of running directly into his arms.</p><p>"Father!" She shrieks, sounding like she could just burst from the sheer amount of happiness infusing her body. Her grapefruit pink summer dress dances with the wind, her sunlighten silver hair safely tucked in a low braid, a peonie behind each ear. "Oh, you're just in time! Please help me put on Mother's crown? Please?"</p><p>Jinyoung swings her around once, twice, delighted to hear her blissful laugh. "Your wish is my command, my Moon Princess. Let's make Mother even more pretty."</p><p>Jaebeom is smiling quietly at the exchange, that stunning smile of his that now adorns their daughter's flushed face, resemblance uncanny—and his face, also sunkissed, embellished by reddened cheeks, is framed by long, messy locks, his hair already an entanglement of various flowers, courtesy of Byulyi's nimble fingers. His white satin shirt reveals his collarbones, and Jinyoung can't help indulge on the whim of fluttering fingertips there, a silent oath of lips bruising skin, <em> later, my love, later. </em>He wears the crown with pride, in the end. "Father doesn't get a flower crown, little one?"</p><p>Byulyi scrutinizes Jinyoung for a painfully long moment, shrugs her shoulders. "When he's deserving of one, Mother."</p><p>Jinyoung scoffs, but Jaebeom chortles. "Is that so? Well, then. I must repent for my wrongdoings. Shall we go for a walk? I've something to show you."</p><p>He guides them further down the gardens, where the river gentle wind turns into something stronger and they can taste its water in the air, Byulyi between them clutching their hands. And there, gleaming heavenly in the sun, they stumble upon the strawberry plantation tended by Yugyeom at Jinyoung's request, large, ripened berries at their disposition, ready for consumption.</p><p>Jinyoung takes Byulyi in his arms, smiling secretively at her, and points to the ripest of the strawberries. Whispers, "I grew all of these for Mother, just to show him how much I love him. Are you proud of me? Do you think he'll like it? Now he knows I'm always looking at him, too."</p><p>Byulyi giggles, holding his neck tightly before letting go, before gifting Jaebeom the fruit. Jaebeom eyes well up. He kisses her on the tip of her nose, but she is already distracted, entertained by the task of exploring the strawberry field to find new flowers to add to her collection.</p><p>Jaebeom bites the strawberry, and juice spills down his chin. He pulls Jinyoung in to press a saccharine kiss to the corner of his mouth. A learned habit, after all—a kiss <em> hello, </em> a kiss <em> see you soon, </em> a kiss <em> thank you, </em> a kiss <em> I love you. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> and when I looked, the moon had turned to gold </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also shout out to miss Ella Fitzgerald's rendition of Blue Moon. It's partially its fault this mess exists!<br/>EDIT: HELLO THIS IS REVECAKE i just want to say, I did not write this fic!!!! all the credit goes to lovely lovely silentmoons. please take my heart and my kidney too, i am forever grateful :''''''''''''. sincerely, from the bottom of my gremlin heart, thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>